MOONLIGHT (Gekkou)
by renfujo-kun
Summary: Bagi seorang pembunuh, menjalani hari hari kelam nan suram adalah hal biasa, tapi bagaimana jika ada satu cahaya yang masuk ke dalam hidup seorang pembunuh tersebut? / Aokise. UPDATE CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT (Gekkou)

Cast: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Drama, Romance, Family, Fantasy, Crime

Pair: AoKise

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

ENJOY~~~~~

Bercak darah menjadi motif yang menghiasi pakaian seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai _navyblue_ nya dan pemuda itu terlihat berumur sekitar 20 tahun, ia baru saja menghabisi 'target'nya. Dia bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran selama 15 tahun yang lalu. Dengan kepandaian, kecepatan, dan kelincahannya itulah yang membuat dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang begitu ahli juga profesional. Tetapi selama beberapa bulan terakhir, ia merasa ia bosan dengan 'profesi'nya yang sekarang. Ia muak dengan darah juga jeritan targetnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi pembunuh lagi, namun ia tak dapat berhenti karena beberapa alasan.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya." Pemilik suara bass itu berbicara dengan seseorang didalam telponnya. Pemuda ini bernama Aomine Daiki, ia dibesarkan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bernama Nijimura Shuuzou. Aomine telah menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak usianya 5 tahun. Dunianya hanya penuh dengan genangan darah dan jeritan, ia tak pernah merasakan apa itu kehangatan dari kasih sayang orang tua juga bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan teman yang ia tau hanyalah membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh. Sampai ia mulai muak dan ingin berhenti. Ia telah banyak membunuh nyawa orang yang bersalah ditangannya. Aomine tak ingin melakukannya lagi. Ia ingin merasakan hidup normal tanpa darah juga jeritan. Andai saja ada cahaya yang dapat masuk kedalam dunianya yang gelap ini, pikir Aomine.

:Gekkou.

 _Praannggg_. Teko kaca berisi anggur merah yang dipegang oleh pemuda berambut pirang terjatuh pada saat ia menuju ruangan kakaknya.

"Kise- _chin_? Kau memecahkan teko lagi?" Murasakibara Atsushi, anak ketiga dari raja Shiroku.

"Teko ini sangat mahal- _nodayo_." Midorima Shintarou, anak kedua dari raja Shiroki sekaligus kakak kedua dari Murasakibara.

"Sungguh tak berguna. Kerja seperti itu saja pun kau tak becus. Kau tak lebih dari sekedar anak pelacur. Kau paham bukan, Ryouta?" nada _emperor_ itu terdengar begitu dingin. Ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan jijik. Akashi Seijuurou, anak pertama dari raja Shiroki. Mereka bertiga sangatlah tak memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu, bagi mereka bertiga pemuda itu hanyalah anak dari seorang pelacur dan pantas menjadi pangeran bagi kerajaan ini. Namun ayah mereka begitu menyayangi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, sehingga ia enggan membiarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kise- _kun_?" Kuroko Tetsuya, anak keempat dari raja Shiroki, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang menganggap pemuda pirang itu sebagai keluarganya. Terkadang ia kasihan melihat pemuda pirang itu diperlakukan dengan sangat tak layak oleh ketiga kakaknya itu.

"Um, aku tak apa _onii-sama_." Ia tersenyum walaupun sesungguhnya ia begitu sakit dengan perkataan Akashi barusan. Kise Ryouta, putra bungsu dari raja Shiroki, seperti yang kakak pertamanya katakan, ia bukanlah anak yang lahir dari kandungan ratu atau wanita yang mempunyai status tinggi melainkan ia lahir dari kandungan seorang pelacur. Ya ibunya seorang pelacur, walaupun begitu Shiroki, ayah kandung Kise sangat mencintai Himawari dan Kise. Tetapi kakak-kakak Kise selain Kuroko sangatlah tak senang dengan kehadiran Kise. Mereka selalu menganggap Kise begitu rendah hanya karena lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Kise selalu dijadikan budak oleh mereka. Tetapi Kise tak dapat menolak, ia pun sadar akan posisinya itu walaupun itu menyakitinya. Ia selalu berpikir, apakah salah jika kau lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur? Bukankah kita sama-sama manusia? Tetapi mengapa aku begitu rendah dimata kalian?

Kise adalah pangeran, tetapi ia diperlakukan seperti budak oleh ketiga kakaknya. Bahkan saat ayahnya sedang tak berada di istana, Akashi tak memberinya makan dan menyuruhnya memakan makanan sisa yang ada ditong sampah. Kise terpaksa memakan makanan sisa dari tong sampah itu. Sewaktu-waktu Kise sangat ingin keluar dari penjara yang selalu menyiksanya dan menginjak harga dirinya itu. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ayahnya mencari dan mengkhawatirkannya, ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sana secepatnya hingga waktu itu pun tiba.

Kise berjalan tanpa tujuan ditemani sinar purnama yang menerani jalannya hingga ia melihat sesosok yang tengah tergeletak diatas rumput dengan darah yang yang mengotori bajunya, sepertinya orang itu terluka, pikir Kise, lalu ia pun menghampiri orang itu dengan tujuan ingin menolongnya.

" _Nee_ , bertahanlah!" Kise menepuk pelat pipi pemuda itu.

:Gekkou.

 _Nee zutto matte ita_

 _Kono hi ga kuru koto_

 _Yumemite ita_

Aomine membuka matanya perlahan, ia merasakan perih diperutnya. Ia terkena panah karena ia sedikit lengah. Pada saat ia membuka mata ia melihat sosok pemuda yang begitu cerah, secerah sinar bulan purnama. Untuk pertama kalinya sseorang Aomine melihat cahaya didunianya yang kelam. Aomine selalu menunggu saat-saat ini, ia selalu menunggu akan datangnya cahaya kedalam kehidupannya yang kelam ini dan membawanya keluar dari sana.

 _Anata no te no_

 _Atatakasa ni tsutsumarete_

 _Hontou no kimochi_

 _Tsutaeru hi wo_

Aomine dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan tangan pemuda ini pada saat ia menyentuh pipinya. Akhirnya datang hari dimana Aomine dapat menemukan seseorang yang bisa menunjukkan betapa indahnya cahaya itu. Aku menyukai orang ini, pikirnya. Aomine jatuh cinta padanya.

" _Nee_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Kise menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya. Suara itu begitu hangat juga lembut ditelinga Aomine.

"A-aku...akh!" Ia meringis karena merasakan perih pada perutnya.

"Tunggu, jangan bergerak." Kise merobek pakaian dibagian lengannya lalu sobekkan tersebut ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka Aomine agar pendarahannya dapat berhenti.

Aomine bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring menjadi duduk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Terima kasih." Lalu ia berdiri namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, lukamu juga lumayan parah." Kata Kise dengan begitu hangatnya. Lalu ia menopang tubuh Aomine agar ia tak terjatuh. "Aku akan mengantarmu, rumah mu dimana- _ssu_?" Sambung Kise sambil melihat Aomine.

"Tak usah. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang. Lagipula aku seorang pembunuh bayaran, kau tak takut denganku?" Jawab Aomine.

"Eh?! Kau pembunuh bayaran?" Kise terkejut dengan perkataan Aomine. "T-tapi kau sedang terluka! Aku harus menolongmu." Ia malah tersenyum dan ia tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun diraut wajahnya.

Orang ini aneh, pikir Aomine. "Terserah kau saja." Aomine menghadap kearah lain.

"Aku Kise Ryouta! Salam kenal, etto...?" Kise melihat kearah Aomine sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Aomine...Daiki." Jawabnya singkat.

" _Un_! Aomine- _cchi_ salam kenal!" Kise tersenyum hangat kearah Aomine, begitu hangat sampai Aomine merasakan wajahnya sedikit hangat karna tersipu.

:Gekkou.

Kise membuka pintu rumah berwarna putih dan dipadukkan dengan cream itu sembari memapah Aomine, lalu ia membawa masuk Aomine kedalam rumah yang tidaklah besar itu namun tak juga kecil. Ia mendudukkan Aomine diatas sofa secara perlahan, takut luka Aomine mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Ada ember kecil dan handuk kecil?" Tanya Kise sambil menatap Aomine.

"Cari saja dibelakang." Jawab Aomine acuh sambil memegang luka diperutnya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Aomine, Kise langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Sementara itu, Aomine memerhatikan pungung Kise sambil berpikir kenapa pemuda itu ingin menolongnya padahal ia tau bahwa dirinya seorang pembunuh, apa dia ingin meminta uang setelah menyelamatkan ku? Dikepala Aomine penuh dengan pertanyaan, apa sebaiknya ku tanyakan saja? Pikir Aomine lagi.

Kise kembali dengan membawa seember kecil air bersih dengan handuk, lalu ia meletakan ember tersebut diatas meja. Setelahnya ia membuka sobekkan bajunya yang mengikat luka Aomine untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu. Ia meletakan kain sobekkan itu lalu ia mengambil handuk kecil dan ia celupkan kedalam ember yang berisi air bersih itu, lalu ia memerasnya agar mendapatkan handuk yang lembab. Setelahnya ia membersihkan luka Aomine, Aomine meringis, lukanya terasa perih, ya tentu saja terasa perih. Dimana-mana luka jika terkena air akan terasa perih bukan? Dengan perlahan Kise membersihkan luka Aomine, ia seperti sudah biasa melakukan hal ini. Setelah selesai Kise meletakkan handuk kecil itu kedalam ember, suasana pun menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kise bukan?" Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Um." Kise hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Aomine.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Aomine seperti seorang polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi seorang pelaku kejahatan.

"Memangnya salah? Ibu ku bilang, jika kau melihat seseorang tengah kesulitan sebaiknya kau tolong. Tak peduli apa status dari orang yang kau tolong itu- _ssu_!" Jawab Kise dengan polos.

"Hm, kau yakin, kau sengaja menolongku lalu sebagai imbalan karena telah menolongku kau meminta sejumlah uang padaku?" Tanya Aomine masih tak percaya dengan niat baik Kise. Ayolah dia sering melihat orang seperti ini, menolong seseorang yang tengah kesulitan, lalu meminta imbalan karena telah menolongnya.

"Hah?! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Untung juga tidak- _ssu_!" Kise sedikit kesal saat Aomine menganggap dirinya seperti itu.

"Banyak manusia di dunia ini yang munafik, kau tau?" Timpal Aomine.

"Tapi aku bukan salah satu dari mereka- _ssu_! Jangan seenaknya menilai seseorang- _ssu_!" Kise tak terima, sangat tak terima jika ia dibilang munafik.

"Jadi tujuanmu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menolong! Kau ini kenapa sih? Apakah kau tak bisa bersyukur? Ataupun berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" Kise semakin kesal, lalu ia meninggalkan Aomine kebelakang untuk menyuci handuk bekas membersihkan luka Aomine itu.

Kenapa dia marah? Pikir Aomine. Ia hanya bingung dengan perlakuan Kise terhadapnya, karena ia tak pernah mendaapatkan perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya. Walaupun sedikit, timbul perasaan aneh dalam hati Aomine, mungkin kau bisa menyebut perasaan itu dengan kata senang. Dan juga ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Kise karena telah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lalu ia beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang untuk menyusul Kise dan meinta maaf atas perkataannya barusaan.

:Gekkou.

Kise tengah menyuci handuk di wastafel sambil bergumam, entah apa yang ia gumamkan, namun jika melihat ekspresinya saat ini dari pantulan bayangannya yang ada dicermin, mungkin ia masih kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Aomine barusan.

"Dasar orang tak pandai berterima kasih! Bukannya berterima kasih tetapi malah menyamakan ku dengan orang munafik. Apa-apaan itu-ssu!" Ya, Kise masih kesal dengan Aomine.

"Oi." Suara bass itu memanggil Kise. Namun orang yang dipanggil tak menoleh, bahkan meresponpun tidak.

"Oi, Kise, aku...minta maaf."

"Huh? Untuk apa- _ssu_?" Jawab Kise ketus.

"Perkataanku barusan." Ia melihat punggung Kise sambil berharap Kise menoleh dan memafkannya.

Akhirnya orang dimintai maaf pun menoleh tetapi wajahnya terlihat seperti belum memaafkan Aomine. Lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya. "Hm?" Ia hanya bergumam sambil melihat Aomine.

"Tsk, maaf karena aku menganggapmu sebagai orang munafik. Dan terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Kata Aomine sambil membuang tatapannya kearah lain dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal juga, tampak semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

Kise menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah Aomine- _cchi_ , aku memaafkanmu dan jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, juga menyamakan mereka dengan orang lain." Kise sedikit memajukkan bibirnya tanda ia masih sedikit kesal cuma tak terlalu.

"Ya, maaf. Aku-" Aomine menggantungkkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?" Kise melihat Aomine dengan tatapan bingung karena ia merasa baru saja digantungkan oleh perkataan Aomine barusan.

"Aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti itu, kau tau kan, aku ini seorang pembunuh jadi, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau menolong pembunuh seperti ku, hanya kau saja yang mau, Kise." Aomine tersenyum miris. Lalu Kise menghampiri Aomine dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Aomine pun menatap Kise dengan bingung. Lalu Kise melempar sebuah senyuman yang lembut, begitu lembut hingga membuat pipi Aomine terasa panas.

 _Taiyou yori mo_

 _Odayaka ni kokoro terasu_

 _Tsuki akari mitai_

 _Sasayaka de yasashikute_

 _Marude koi no you datta_

"Aku tak peduli jika Aomine- _cchi_ seorang pembunuh atau bukan, aku akan tetap menolongmu-ssu! Karena Aomine-cchi sedang dalam kesusahan dan perlu ditolong bukan?" Aomine terdiam, kenapa orang ini? Pikirnya. Jatung Aomine berdetak begitu cepat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang pembunuh bernama Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Aomine jatuh cinta kepada pria bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Um." Jawab Aomine singkat karena ia merasa gugup.

"Hah, baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang- _ssu_!" Kise melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pundak Aomine, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"T-tunggu, Kise!" Aomine menahannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Aomine- _cchi_?" Kise berbalik menghadap Aomine yang menahan tanggannya.

"Mau...pergi kemana? Mau aku antar?" Tawarnya.

"Eh, tidak usah- _ssu_ , hehe. Lagi pula, aku juga tak ada tujuan." Jawab Kise pelan dengan ekspresinya yang mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Tidak ada tujuan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine bingung.

"Ya, aku tidak ada tujuan karena, aku baru saja kabur dari-" Tiba-tiba Kise berhenti bicara.

"Hah? Kau kabur dari apa?"

Kise panik, ia hampir saja mengatakan bahwa ia kabur dari istana dan bisa-bisa identitasnya ketahuan bukan? " _Etto_...a-aku kabur dari...rumah majikkan ku! Hehe." Cengenges Kise.

"Majikan?" Ekspresi Aomine sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kise barusan.

"I-Iya! Sebenarnya aku seorang pembantu! Dan aku selalu disiksa majikkan ku, maka dari itu aku kabur dari sana." Jawab Kise sambil berusaha meyakinkan Aomine.

Sebenarnya Aomine masih sedikit tak percaya dengan alasan Kise barusan, tetapi jika dilihat dari kelakuan Kise saat membersihkan lukanya itu terlihat sangat telaten dan juga sudah seperti biasa. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kise kalau dia itu seorang pembantu, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal di rumah ku saja. Lagi pula masih ada kamar kosong satu disini. Dan kau bisa membantuku dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah." Kata Aomine dengan santainya.

"He?! Benarkah? Aku boleh tinggal disini? Huaaa _arigatou_ , Aomine- _cchi_!" Dengan spontan, Kise memluk Aomine karena senang dan ia lupa jika Aomine mempunyai luka diperutnya.

" _I-Itte_!" Aomine meringis sakit. "Lu-luka ku, bodoh!" Aomine mendorong Kise pelan.

Kise pun terkejut lalu melepaskan pelukkannya sambil cengengesan. Aomine masih meringis kesakitan karena lukanya tersentuh oleh Kise barusan, dan lagi luka itu belum terlalu kering wajar saja itu sakit dan perih.

:Gekkou.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Kise tinggal di rumah Aomine dengan status mereka yang masih 'berteman' itu. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Kise merasakan ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Jika Aomine memegang tangannya, ia merasa sangat gugup dan terkadang pipinya terasa panas. Ia tak mengerti jika Aomine menatapnya, ia akan langsung salah tingkah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti, pikirnya. Dan akhir-akhir ini Kise merasa bahwa Aomine sering memerhatikannya, perhatian padanya, dan itu membuat Kise semakin gugup. Tetapi dilain hal, entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan itu semua, karena tak pernah ada yang selalu memerhatikannya seperti Aomine sekarang. Kalaupun ada, mungkin itu ayahnya dan itu sangat jarang. Mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu dari kakak-kakaknya? Heh, itu hal yang mustahil, pikir Kise.

" _Tadaima_." Suara bass itu membuyarkan lamunan Kise. Dan tanpa ragu ia langsung menyambut kepulangan pemilik suara bass itu.

" _Okaeri_ , Aomine- _cchi_!" Kise langsung menghampirinya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Aomine, namun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu Aomine- _cchi_." Timpal si pirang.

"Kise, sudah kubilang jangan menungguku, makan saja." Aomine menghela nafas lalu mengelus surai pirang Kise.

Kise dapat merasakan jika pipinya memanas lagi. "Habis, jika tak ada Aomine- _cchi_ terasa sepi-ssu." Kise memajukkan bibirnya, lalu membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Sungguh, ia tak dapat melihat Aomine sekarang, jika ia melihatnya, ia yakin pipinya akan terasa semakin panas.

Lagi-lagi Aomine menghela nafas, namun dihelaan nafas sekarang, terdapat senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan sekarang." Kata Aomine sembari menarik pelan tanggan Kise membawanya berjalan ke dapur. Sementara orang yang ditarik hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

:Gekkou.

Ruang makan terdengar hening, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka suara sampai akhirnya Aomine membuka suaranya.

"Na, Kise."

"Um? Ada apa Aomine-cchi?" respon Kise.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Sesuatu? Um, kalau begitu bicarakan saja." Ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin lebih baik kubicarakan setelah makan." Aomine melirik kearah lain.

"Baiklah- _ssu_."

:Gekkou.

"Jadi, Aomine- _cchi_ mau berbicara tentang apa-ssu? Sepertinya penting." Tanya Kise.

Namun orang yang ditanya sama sekali tak merespon melainkan ia menggapai tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu, tapi Kise, aku pikir..aku menyukaimu." Aomine mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sambil menatap Kise. Namun, Kise hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa, ia sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Aomine barusan. Ia kembali mencerna perkataan Aomine, mencintainya? Pikir Kise. Kise bingung, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras, mungkin Aomine dapat mendengarnya, pikir Kise lagi. Ah, dia harus menjawab apa? Ia sangat bingung, ini baru pertama kalinya Kise mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

Karena tak dapat reespon, Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu ia tertawa. "Hahaha, maaf, apa kau kaget? Tentu saja. Seorang pembunuh tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pria, tentu saja kau merasa jijik. Aku akan pergi ke kamar." Aomine beranjak dari sofa dengan penuh kekecewaan, namun belum sempat Aomine melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa tangannya dipegang, seperti ditahan. Lalu ia menoleh kearah belakang sambil melihat Kise yang tengah menunduk, ia bingung.

Jijik? Tidak Kise sama sekali tak jijik mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang Aomine, ia hanya bingung, kenapa bisa? Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun sejujurnya Kise sangat senang, sangat sangat senang hingga ia ingin menangis, ntah kenapa ia pun tak tau. Sampai akhirnya ia berpikir, kenapa akhir-akhir ini jika didekat Aomine ia selalu mjerasa gugup, dan kenapa pada saat Aomine mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut ia sangat suka dan bahkan ia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Ia pikir, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Aomine, ya dia menyukai Aomine, sangat menyukainya. Bahkan saat Aomine bercrita tentang teman wanitanya saja Kise merasa cemburu. Ya, kini ia yakin bahwa ia menyukai seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Kise, kau kena-" Aomine tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia kaget dengan ekspresi Kise.

 _Watashi wa zutto_

 _Anata dake mitsumete ita_

 _Anata wa mikazuki_

 _Itsu no hi ka kowasareta_

 _Kokoro mitasaremasu youni_

Kise melihat Aomine sambil tersenyum dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Aomine- _cchi_." Aomine langsung memeluk Kise dengan erat, sangat erat dengan senyuman kebahagian yang menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kise, ia sangatlah bahagia, ia juga sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Aomine yang telah memberinya kasih sayang yang telah lama tak ia rasakan semenjak ibunya meninggal dua tahun lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise." Bisik Aomine sembari mengelus lembut surai pirang Kise.

"Aku juga, Aomine- _cchi_." Kise mengeratkan pelukkannya. Tak lama Aomine melepaskannya, lalu ia memegang kedua pipi Kise, lalu ia membawa Kise kedalam ciumannya, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu melainkan ciuman hangat yang dapat mengutarakan perasaan mereka. Kise memenjamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kasih sayang yang Aomine berikan padanya. Aomine telah menemukan cahaya dalam kehidupannya yang kelam itu. Ya, Kise adalah cahayanya, ia bersumpah akan selalu melindungi cahayanya dan tak akan pernah membiarkannya redup.

TBC~

Note: hae hae para readers oke kali ini author maso ini /gak/ lagi gak ngebuat ff maso. :'3 mau buat yang fluff dolo. Dan sebenarnya ini ff oneshoot cuma...karna mendadak dapat inspirasi baru jadi gagal dijadiin oneshoot wkwkwk. XD dan rencananya juga di ff ini mau buat rate m, tapi banyak kendala jadi owe gak janji ya kalo di nextchap bakal ada adegan ini itunya(?) maapin owe m(_ _)m dan juga ini songfic kedua owe, terinspirasi dari lagunya mb Shion yang lagunya ada di ansatsu kyoshitsu itu loh pas ngeflashback kehidupan Koro sensei :'3 baper owe. Oke karna bacotannya kepanjangan, jadi sekian dari owe. Wait for nextchap eaaa~ tapi kalo gak ada yang nunggu gak owe lanjutin wkwkwk /oi/ oke sekian. Salam maso '^')9


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk kedalam kamar dua pasang kekasih yang masih bermain-main di alam mimpinya, hingga pemuda bersurai kuning keemassaan merassa terganggu dengan sinar yang masuk kedalam kamarnya itu. Ia pun langsung berbalik menghadap pemuda berkulit tan yang ia punggungi tadi sambil meringkuk masuk kedalam pelukkan nya dengan tujuan mencari kehangatan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sama sekali merassa tak terganggu, justru ia mengeratkan pelukkan nya dan memberikan kekasihnya itu kehangatan.

Tampaknya pasangan kekasih ini terlihat sangat lelah, bukan karena melakukan ritual _one night_ melainkan merayakan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama satu bulan. Seorang pembunuh dan seorang pangeran, telah menjalin hubungan yang serius selama satu bulan. Namun pemuda berkulit _tan_ masih belum tau, jika kekasihnya itu adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan di negeri yang ia tinggali itu.

Kise menguap, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Lalu ia pun mencoba membangunkannya. " _Nee_ , Aomine- _cchi_. Bangun- _ssu_!" Kise menepuk pelan pipi Aomine. Namun, Aomine tak merespon, ia justru semakin pulas. Kise hening sejenak, ia sedang mencari cara untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Pipi Kise mendadak panas, ia telah mendapatkan sebuah cara yang bisa dibilang 'sedikit' memalukan tapi, jika tak dicoba tak akan tau hasilnya, pikir Kise.

Kise melihat kearah wajah Aomine, wajahnya dan wajah Aomine sangatlah dekat akibat Aomine masih memeluknya. Kise memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Aomine. Semakin dekat, hingga wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia dapat mendengarkan nafas Aomine, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang hingga ia dapat mendengarnya. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sembari menyentuhkan bibirnya kebibir Aomine. Satu detik, dua detik, hingga sepuluh detik. Kise menyudahi ciumannya. Ia merasa kepalanya ingin meledak menahan malu. Namun, orang yang ingin dibangunkan tak bangun juga, Kise tak menyerah. Ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Aomine lagi dengan cara yang sama. Ia kembali mencium Aomine, namun kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Mmpphh—" Mata Kise membalak kaget, ia merasakan tangan seseorang tengah mendorong tengkuknya dengan maksud untuk mendapat lebih. Kise mendorong pelan dada Aomine agar ciuman mereka terlepas. "Aomine- _cchi_ , kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kise sambil menahan malunya.

"Sudah, sejak ciuman pertama." Jawab Aomine sambil menyeringai karena telah mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Aomine- _cchi_!" Kise cemberut, bagaimana tidak? Ia bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian dan menahan malu setengah mati untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf, habisnya itu hal yang langka." Jawab Aomine sambil menahan tawanya.

" _ **Aho**_ mine- _cchi_!" Kise langsung meninggalkan Aomine ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

:Gekkou.

Kise yang tengah memasak di dapur, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tangan Aomine yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Aomine- _cchi_. Tunggu dulu, sebentar lagi sup nya siap." Kata Kise sambil tersenyum dan mengaduk sup nya yang sudah mendidih. Aomine hanya mengangguk tanda ia meng-iyakan omongan Kise barusan. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukkan nya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Kise berjalan menuju meja makan sembari membawa dua mangkuk yang berisikan sup panas di tangannya. Lalu, ia meletakkan salah satu sup ditangannya didepan Aomine. Aomine melihat kearah Kise sambil tersenyum, lalu— "Kise, kau sudah mirip seorang _istri_ yang tengah melayani suaminya." Kata Aomine yang suskses membuat pipi Kise kembali terasa panas.

"B-Begitukah?" Tanya Kise dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu dengan perkataan Aomine barusan. Aomine hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Kise.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kise, ia merasa begitu senang. Setelah apa yang ia dapat saat berada didalam istana dan ditinggalkan oleh ibunya. Kise sangat tak menyesal karena kabur dari istana. Justru, ia begitu bahagia karena, ia dapat bertemu dengan Aomine dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. _Mungkin, suatu saat aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Aomine_ - _cchi_ , pikir Kise.

"Ah, Kise, aku harus pergi sekarang." Seru Aomine sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Eh? Bukankah terlalu awal?" Tanya Kise bingung dan ia pun ikut beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya, kau tau bukan, pekerjaanku seperti apa?" Jawab Aomine sambil melihat Kise.

Kise hanya mengangguk— Kise tau, Aomine adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan sejujurnya, Kise sedikit tak suka dengan profesi Aomine karena, sepandai apapun Aomine, bisa saja suatu saat ia terluka seperti pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan mungkin yang lebih parahnya lagi, Aomine terbunuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Aomine menghampiri Kise lalu memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir manis Kise.

Belum sempat Aomine melangkah pergi, tangan Kise memegang tangan Aomine sambil menunduk. Aomine pun berbalik dan melihat Kise dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kise pun menatap kearah mata Aomine, Aomine dapat melihat jelas betapa khawatirnya Kise akan dirinya. Lalu Aomine tersenyum, ia begitu senang saat Kise sangat mengkhawatirkan nya. Ia pun membawa Kise kepelukkan nya agar Kise sedikit tenang.

"Jangan Khawatir, Kise. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Aomine lembut sembari mengelus surai pirang Kise.

"Un." Kise hanya bergumam dan menutup matanya.

Mengingat waktu, Aomine pun langsung melepaskan pelukkan nya. Sejujurnya, ia masih ingin memluk Kise lebih lama lagi namun, ia tak bisa karena ada pekerjaan yang menunggu nya. "Aku berangkat." Seru Aomine sambil mengecup dahi Kise sekilas lalu pergi keluar rumah. Kise hanya memberikan senyuman cerah untuk mengantar keberangkatan Aomine.

:Gekkou.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan tengah beristirahat. Mereka ini— Kagami dan Aomine tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di samping pohon oak. Aomine yang sedang mengasah bilah pisaunya melihat Kagami yang tengah tersenyum miring di sampingnya.

"Mulai kehilangan kewarasanmu, hah?", Aomine mendelik sesaat melihat rekan kerjanya yang tersenyum tak seperti biasa. Bagi Aomine, itu senyum terbodoh yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

Kagami masih di dalam dunianya, hingga sesaat ia bertatap mata dengan rekan kerja eksotisnya, "semalam _**ia**_ hebat sekali". Timpal Kagami dengan muka setengah mesumnya. Aomine sedikit melirik tak suka. Maksudnya adalah, _satu_ , ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu meskipun ia tahu. _Dua_ , ia ingin melakukannya tapi ia tak yakin jika yang tersayangnya— Kise bisa diajak secara perlahan untuk melakukan ritual _one night_ itu.

"Berhentilah, bodoh." Singkat, padat, dan terlihat tak peduli yang keluar dari mulut Aomine. Faktanya sudah jelas, ia ingin merasakannya juga.

"Kau tak tahu? Ia tadi malam begitu memuaskanku. Kita melakukannya sampai pagi, bunyi ranjang berdecit, sprei yang kami cuci bersama tadi pagi— "

"Cukup, **BODOH**. Aku mau pulang!". Aomine pergi membawa bilah pisau yang telah ia asah dan meninggalkan Kagami yang duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon oak seperti orang bodoh yang tengah tersenyum mesum.

:Gekkou.

Di tengah perjalanan, Aomine terus memikirkan kata-kata dari Kagami tadi. Ada satu perasaan yang mengganjal. Karena selama menjalin hubungan dengan si pirang manis itu, ia tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik berlebihan, hanya sebatas kecupan selamat malam dan kecupan berangkat kerja.

Masih terpikir olehnya, apakah penting jika harus melakukan 'itu'? Apa Kise mau? Bukannya sakit? Bla bla bla. Harusnya yang memikirkan sakit atau tidaknya itu yang **di bawah** , kenapa jadi harus dia yang memikirkannya.

Aomine memikirkan itu di sepanjang jalan hingga terlihat seperti keeksistensian sebuah asap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya. Pikir ia, jalani sajalah apa yang ada. Toh, tidak begitu buruk juga. Sampai ia masuk ke pekarangan tempat tinggalnya dengan pria manis ini tanpa ia sadari.

Dan ia pun tak sadar telah berada di depan rumahnya. Terus berjalan hingga keningnya menabrak pintu masuk rumahnya. Terdengar bunyi khas kepala yang mencium pintu. Si bodoh memang, terus berjalan tanpa menaruh atensi pada kakinya yang melangkah membawa kemana dirinya.

Ini sakit, pikir Aomine nestapa. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Sudah digoda Kagami sampai suasana hatinya membadai, menabrak pintu lagi. Belum lagi ia akan berhadapan dengan Kise. 'Ada baiknya aku berekspresi biasa saja.' Batinnya.

"Aomine- _cchi_! _Okaerina_..— itu keningmu kenapa?" tanya polos yang terlontar oleh Kise. Ia melihat kening Aomine yang sedikit memerah.

"Itu tadi mencium pintu." Balasnya dengan wajah malas.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin..."

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi- _ssu_.."

Aomine melihat Kise berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dengah langkah gontai. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Merilekskan tubuhnya.

Saat Aomine mulai terpejam, Kise masuk ke kamar dan melngkah mendekati Aomine. "Aomine- _cchi_.. ada masalah?".

"Hmm.. tadi Kagami bercerita kalau semalam ia melakukan _itu_ dengan pasangannya.. aku sebenarnya mau melakukan, itu tapi kan ya begitulah.. kau tahu _itu_ kan? Tak mungkin kau tak tahu. Masa kau tak tahu _itu_... _itu_ adalah hal yang biasa para pasangan lakukan dengan gerakan _itu_ di malam hari hingga mengeluarkan _itu_.. kau tahu kan?"

Dasar bodoh, pikir Kise. Suatu keajaiban alam semesta dengan kita semua yang berada di Galaksi Bimasakti jika Aomine berbicara panjang lebar dengan banyak membawa kata 'itu' yang banyak maknanya. Kise bukanlah orang kemarin sore yang tak tahu menahu apa makna dari 'itu', 'itu', 'itu', 'itu' dan 'itu' lainnya yang banyak ia sebutkan.

"Lalu? Itu apa- _ssu_?" jawaban yang sangat polos dengan maksud yang tak polos.

"Lupakan.." jawab Aomine dengan singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Kise.

"Terserah- _ssu_.. aku mau masak, jangan mengganggu".

Kise pergi dengan tenang ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Aomine dengan segala ke- _itu_ -annya. Seperti tadi, Kise bukanlah orang kemarin sore. Dan Kise dengan segera akan memberikan semuanya. Seperti yang seharusnya...

:Gekkou.

Di tengah suasana dapur yang mengepul asap dari panci, kalau kau tahu itu asap dari masakan, bukan asap kebakaran rumah, oke? Kise tengah meletakkan sebanyak jenis rempah-rempah yang dibutuhkan ke dalam panci. Dapur saat itu tengah bersuhu sekitar 32 derajat Celcius. Tapi Kise sama sekali tak begitu merasa kepanasan.

Kise tengah mengenakan apron berwarna kuning cerah secerah rambut pirangnya dengan motif kotak-kotak. **Hanya** apron saja. Ia tak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik apron tersebut. Karena ada motif tersembunyi dibalik aksinya hanya mengenakan apron saja.

Ia mengaduk kuah kental yang berada di panci tersebut dengan perlahan. Aromanya tercium hingga sampai di indra penciuman seseorang berwajah malas di kamar. Ini baunya enak.. sepertinya kari, pikirnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya hingga ia beranjak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur.

Dan setelah sampai di dapur, ia melihat Kise tengah memasak, membelakanginya, dan **hanya** mengenakan apron saja. Sekali lagi, **hanya** apron saja. Aomine tergugu mematung melihat Kise-nya sebegitu menggodanya. Namun ia sempat bertanya, apa tidak dingin ya hanya pakai itu saja?

Kise merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang dan ia pun langsung berbalik, melihat Aomine yang hanya seperti orang bodoh saja. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menggangguku- _ssu_!".

"Apa peduliku?" sanggah Aomine, minta ditampar.

Kise tak ambil pusing lagi dan ia hanya melanjutkan masaknya, lalu tak lama, ia mematikan kompornya. Menghidangkan kari di sebuah wadah. Ia sadar jika Aomine sedari tadi memperhatikannya, entah dirinya atau hanya bagian dari dirinya saja yang tak tertutupi apron, ia tak tahu.

Aomine yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa juga langka, bisa ia dapatkan di rumahnya kini tengah berjalan bak model papan atas kanan kiri bawah.

Semenit, dua menit ia tahan. Hingga menit kelima.. ia rasa ia sudah tak bisa menahannya. Ia menarik Kise ke kamar dan memenjarakan Kise di antara rengkuhan kedua lengannya yang memiliki massa otot. Kuat dan eksotis.

"Ku lakukan ya?" tanya Aomine dengan lembut. Kise hanya mengangguk siap dengan wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting yang habis direbus. Ia tahu ini akan sakit atau semacam itulah. Tapi ia pun ingin melakukannya. Ia yakin ia memberikan semuanya dengan Aomine karena ia pun sudah sangat sayang dengan lelaki itu. Jadi, ia pun mau saja..

:Gekkou.

Aomine melepas tali apron itu sambil merengkuh Kise dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Dengan ciuman itu, ia membawa Kise bersamanya. "Kise, buka sedikit mulutmu.." titah Aomine. Kise hanya menurut sembari membuka mulutnya perlahan. Aomine menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kise. Manis. Itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan saat ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam Mulut Kise. Aomine mengabsen deretan gigi Kise hingga mengelus-elus bagian atas rongga hangat itu. Mencoba mencari lebih banyak rasa manis yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan itu. ia mengelus-elus lidah Kise, lalu mengajak daging itu berdansa didalam mulutnya. Membuat saliva keduanya bervampur dan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Kise hingga ke leher jenjangnya.

"Hngghh..ahnghh.." tak tau bagaimana membalas ciuman Aomine, Kise hanya sanggup mengerang sembari menikmati setiap perlakuan lidah Aomine terhadap rongga basahnya hingga ia kehabisan oksigen. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meremas kaos yang dipakai Aomine, akhirnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong pelan dada bidang sang kekasih. Mengerti maksud si pirang manis itu, Aomine menyudahi cumbuannya. Memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Kise, keduanya terengah. Terlebih lagi Kise, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam seolah-olah sudah lama tak menghirup oksigen. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah jambu yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Ciumannya kini berpindah ke leher Kise. Membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan bahwa Kise adalah miliknya. Yang akan bertahan hingga tiga hari ke depan. Kise sedari tadi hanya terbuai dan sedikit mendesah. Menikmati apa yang Aomine lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia mendesah dengan begitu halus. Menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Aomine agar dapat terus itu, tangannya kini sedang mengelus perut Kise, lalu bergerak naik menuju dadanya.

"Ngh.. A-aah.." ia mendesah saat tangan berwarna eksotis itu memilin tonjolan dada kirinya. Mengusap-usapnya dengan telapak tangan beberapa kali kemudian mencubitnya dengan dua jari. Membuat tonjolan itu ereksi.

"Anh.. hng.. Aomine... chii.."

Desahan Kise semakin liar saat tonjolan lain di dadanya yang tadinya menganggur sudah masuk dalam rongga hangat Aomine. Jilat, Kecup, dan dipilin dengan lidah.

Diabaikannya desahan-desahan itu oleh si surai navyblue. Ia tengah menikmatnya saat ini. Sangat. Mencicipi bibir ranum Kise, meninggalkan _kissmark_ , bahkan sampai bermain dengan puting susu Kise. Selama ini ia hanya bisa bermimpi melakukannya dan semua itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Tak ada yang ia rasakan selain rasa senang. Tapi, ia tak kan membiarkan dirinya bersenang-senang sendiri. Akan ia buat pujaan hatinya itu ikut bersenang-senang bersamanya.

Meninggalkan dada Kise, Aomine membuat jalur saliva dengan lidahnya. Lurus dari dada sampai ke perut. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kejantanan Kise yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pre cumnya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menengadah seraya tangannya mengelus lembut kejantanan sang kekasih. Mata _navy blue_ nya menatap lurus ke arah wajah si pirang yang tengah menelengkan wajahnya ke samping. Menyembunyikan setengah bagian rupa manisnya ke dalam bantal. Sedangkan matanya terpejam erat dengan air mata yang menggantung di ujungnya.

Aomine semakin intens memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih saat ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok kejantanan Kise. Dan kali ini yakinlah ia dengan apa yang ia lihat dari ekpresi si pirang. Mata yang semakin terpejam dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit. Kise sedang berusaha melawan ketakutannya. Ya, Aomine sadar. Kise belum sepenuhnya siap. Ia masih takut menerima dirinya. Karena itu—

"Kise?" Panggil Aomine lembut. Perlahan, Kise membuka matanya. Mempertemukan iris emasnya dengan iris biru gelap itu. Aomine yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya dari milik Kise, menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan kepala birunya dengan kepala si kuning.

"Kenapa berhenti, Aomine-cchi?" Kise memandang bingung Aomine.

"Kau belum siap, bukan? Aku masih bisa menunggu hingga kau siap Kise." ucap Aomine diikuti sebuah kecupan mesra di dahi Kise.

Aomine beranjak. Ia menuruni ranjang. Tujuan utamanya—tentu—kamar mandi. Ia harus melepaskan dirinya. Sedangkan Kise, ia masih termangu di atas tempat tidur. Pandangannya tertuju pada punggung bidang yang semakin mendekati pintu itu.

Bukan, Kise bukan belum siap. Hanya saja, ia sedikit takut juga gugup. Karena ini pertama kali baginya. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Dasar bodoh! Pikir Kise. Secepat kilat Kise turun. Ia mengejar punggung itu, dan sebelum tangan tan itu menyentuh kenop pintu, Kise berhasil menghentikannya. Kedua lengannya melingkar mulus di perut Aomine. Dadanya ia tempelkan ke punggung itu.

"Aku sudah siap Aomine- _cchi_. Hanya saja—" Kise melepaskan pelukannya, sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia malu untuk berkata jujur.

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Aomine dengan lembut.

"I—ini, pertama kalinya bagiku. Maka dari itu aku sedikit takut dan gugup." Jawab Kise dengan nada pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tengah merona. "Ta—tapi aku sudah siap- _ssu!_ " Kise menatap mata Aomine untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar siap.

Aomine pun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat lucu itu. "Aku juga pertama kali, Kise. Dan aku juga gugup, bukan kau saja." Aomine pun kembali menggedong Kise membawanya kembali kekasur dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Tengkuraplah."

"Eh?" Kise berbaring tengkurap.

"Naikkan pinggulmu.."

"Ta—tapi.." Kise merasa malu.

"Lakukan saja."

Kise menurut. Ia menaikkan pinggulnya. Menyerahkan kedua bongkahan pantatnya. Tanpa ragu, Aomine meremas daging kenyal itu dengan kedua tangannya. Melebarkan keduanya hingga lubang Kise tampak di depan matanya tanpa penghalang.

Menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan bagian bawah Kise, Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat kerutan kemerahan yang akan membawa ia dan kekasihnya merasakan nikmat dunia. Kise mendesah merasakan basah di bagian pintunya. Ia semakin mengeluarkan suara kenikmatannya saat lidah Aomine mulai masuk dan menginvasi bagian dalam lubangnya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh menyergap sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi bukan ia tak menyukainya juga.

Aomine menjauhkan lidah saat merasa tempat itu cukup basah. Tangannya yang mulai melepaskan pantat Kise mulai mengerjakan hal lain. Ia mengulum tiga jarinya dengan tujuan untuk membasahinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah bergerak mengocok 'adik' Kise.

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala si pirang. Menghembuskan napas hangat di telinga kiri Kise Ryota. Yang bersangkutan merinding dibuatnya. "Bersiaplah," bisik Aomine seduktif yang kemudian langsung meraup cuping telinga itu ke dalam mulutnya seraya menelusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Kise.

"Nghh.." Kise mendesah saat lidah Aomine bermain-main dengan telinganya hingga tak menyadari bahwa satu jari lain sudah bersarang di tubuhnya. Tapi—

"Aahhkkh.." Ia menyernyit sakit saat jari ketiga berusaha masuk. Untuk membuat Kise melupakan rasa sakitnya, Aomine menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat. Dibantu cairan Kise yang mulai semakin banyak keluar, Aomine semakin memanjakan junior sang kekasih.

Melupakan sakitnya, Kise semakin mendesah keenakan. Cumbuan di telinganya ditambah dengan remasan kuat Aomine pada miliknya benar-benar memabukkannya. Apalagi saat tiga jari sang pemuda kulit eksotis itu berhasil mengenai _sweetspot_ Kise. Aomine terus menubrukkan ketiga jarinya pada daerah itu. Semakin lama bergerak semakin cepat, membuat Kise semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

" _Mo-mou.._ _Aomine-_ _cchi.._ " Kise menggelinjang. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Hasratnya sudah di ujung tanduk. Mengerti keadaan Kise, Aomine semakin mempercepat permainan tangannya. _Mou..iku..._ _ahhh..._ "

Kise mengeluarkan hasratnya. Cairan putih itu menyiprat ke atas kasur. Sebagian mengenai dada dan perutnya, serta mengalir di telapak tangan Aomine.

"Haah.. ah.." Kise mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah klimaks pertamanya. Pinggulnya ambruk begitu saja. Wajahnya yang meneleng terlihat memerah dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia tergoda melihat pemandangan itu. Perlahan, ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya.

"Kise," panggil Aomine menggoda. Kise hanya melirik. Ia seakan kehabisan tenaga. Tak menanti jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu, ia segera meraup bibir pink Kise. Miliknya sendiri sudah siap di depan pintu masuk Kise yang entah sejak kapan sudah ditunggingkan kembali.

Perlahan-lahan, ia dorong pinggulnya. Kise mengernyit di sela ciuman mereka. Sakit. Bagian bawahnya serasa panas. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketiga jari yang tadi mempersiapkannya.

"Sakit.. hik.. sakit.. Aomine- _cchi_ ," Kise menelengkan kepalanya—menyudahi ciuman mereka—demi untuk mengadukan kesakitannya pada sang seme. Air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ssst.. rilekskan tubuhmu, Kise" Aomine meraup kembali bibir Kise. Membawanya pada ciuman yang lebih panas. Membiarkan Kise berkonsentrasi pada ciuman mereka dan melupakan rasa sakit karena penetrasinya.

"Sudah.. masuk?" Kise bertanya polos saat cumbuan panas tadi berakhir. Aomine menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku.. bergerak," Aomine meminta izin dan diiyakan dengan anggukan oleh Kise. Perlahan, Aomine memundurkan pinggulnya, hingga hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang bersarang dalam tubuh Kise. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan, ia memajukan kembali pinggulnya. Berulang-ulang. _In and out._

"Ahk.. Ugh.. sakit- _ssu_ _!_ " Kise mengerang sakit. Bagian bawahnya serasa dirobek dari dalam.

Aomine menatap miris kekasihnya. Ia tahu pasti sakit sekali. Apalagi miliknya juga lumayan besar. Tak ingin uke tersayangannya lebih menderita, Aomine berusaha untuk segera mencari _sweetspot_ Kise.

"AAAHHH!" sebuah jeritan penuh kenikmatan meluncur cepat dari mulut Kise. Aomine menyeringai. Ia menemukannya.

Tak menunggu lagi, Aomine kembali menyerang titik itu. Berkali-kali ia sodokkan miliknya. Kise tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mengerang dan mendesah. Kedua tangannya meremat kuat seprai ranjang karena nikmat yang terlampau banyak menyerang tubuhnya. Bagian belakangnya yang terus diserang Aomine, dan bagian depannya yang terus diremat kuat oleh tangan tan seorang Daiki.

"Aomine _cchi.. Mou.. iku-ssu.._ " Kise hampir mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Kise, _bersama..._ " Aomine pun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggul dan tangannya. Hingga beberapa sodokan kemudian..

"Aaaa.. Aaahh.. Ahh!" Kise melepaskan hasratnya.

"Ngh..." begitu pula Aomine yang mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kise, membuat pemuda pirang itu merasakan hangat dalam dirinya. Tanpa Aomine ketahui, ia ternyum. Akhirnya mereka _itu_ yang Aomine jelaskan kepada Kise beberapa saat yang lalu. Aomine pun mengeluarkan miliknya sebelum akhirnya pinggul itu ambruk kembali. Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih. Kise mendekatkan dirinya. Menggunakan lengan Aomine sebagai bantal, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada bidang Aomine.

"Ini sangat luar biasa." Gumam Aomine sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Aomine- _cchi_ bodoh!" Gumam Kise dengan wajah merah padamnya karena mendengar perkataan Aomine barusan.

"Apa?" Aomine pun melirik Kise yang mengatakan bahwa ia bodoh.

"Tidak- _ssu_ , aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur." Jawab Kise dengan nada sedikit ketus lalu ia mengecup bibir Aomine dengan sangat singkat dan berbalik membelakangi Aomine sembari menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memanas karena malu.

Melihat tingkah si pirang manis yang lucu itu Aomine hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk pinggang Kise dan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi bersamanya.

TBC~~~

* * *

a/n: haaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii readers tercintaahhhhhh~~~~ /apasihnyet/ ini dia chapter 2 nya huehuehue, tbh this is the first time I wrote this hot scene and it feel so awkward lololololololol. Oke sampai sini aja bacotan saya, selamat membaca~~ dan jangan lupa memberikan masukan atau saran atau kritikan juga gak papa huehuehuehue 'u' okay see ya in next story, salam maso! '^')9


End file.
